Jabiim: The Aftermath
by obik16
Summary: After the Battle of Jabiim, Obi-Wan is declared dead-but Anakin has other thoughts. He's sure his Master is alive, and maybe not for long. Will Anakin rescue him in time? Or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so almost same beginnig with more parts in it. Will update as fast as I can. I promise this will be even better than the first version.**

Padme thought the day couldn't get any worse. The bill for trying to stop the Clone Wars had ended with a vote to make _more_ clone troopers. Another five systems fell to the separatists. She had a raging cold and had to give two speeches in the last hour. The only good part about the day was Anakin would be coming home soon, although he usually stayed in the temple the first night he was back. Which meant another night alone.

A knock at the door made her groan adn drop her head into her hands. Now what? Senator Jorrsa probably thought a bounty hunter was on her tail again...

Padme was surprised to find Bail Organa standing at the door, a grim expression on his face. Her heart momentarily stopped; Bail was unofficially the one in charge of informing senators with ties to certain Jedi, mechanics and basically anyone in the war of their deaths. Forcing a smile, Padme greeted him as though nothing were wrong and she was perfectly happy to have his company.

"Bail! How are you?" she asked a bit too energetically, ushering him in to get him out sooner.

Bail sighed. "I am fine, although I really wish to discuss something to you." He noticed her terrified expression. "Kight Skywalker is fine, if that is what you were wondering." It was pretty obvious those two were very good friends...leading some senators to wonder just how _friendly_ they were.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief, then noticed Bail still looked troubled. "Then what is it?"

"I understand you have been close to Master Kenobi since the first Battle of Naboo?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"The reports just came in from Jabiim. The Republic lost, not without casualaties. Padme...he didn't make it back." Bail said with a pained look.

"Wh-what?" Obi-Wan couldn't be _gone. _It seemed inpossible for him to not be coming back with Anakin...oh, Anakin! He must've been devasted! Padme shook her head in grief.

"That...that is terrible. Th-thank you for notifying me, Bail."

Senator Organa nodded and walked out without another word, seeing the way Padme was clutching at the little wooden necklace she always wore. Padme didn't notice his leave, too far deep in her grieving thoughts to notice.

Oh, Obi-Wan...

* * *

The council was shocked when Knight Skywalker reported the death of his former master. All eyes simultaniously flickered to the now-empty seat where their colleague usually sat. Every Jedi master in the room bowed their heads in silent respect, the Force echoeing the grief that permeated the room- the heavy fog of despair that had been there since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Even Master Windu, the order's most stoic Jedi, was seen blinking rather rapidly as Yoda's ears twiched in sadness.

All of the members who were on the council twelve years ago remembered padawan Kenobi calling in to report his own master's death by the hands of a Sith-shocking even without the loss. Having the "next generation" padawan witnessing his mentor's death...that was just hard to take in.

After a moment of silence-just a moment, as Jedi were trained to release their emotions no matter how hard it was- Mace Windu cleared his throat and said a short speech on how their fellow Jedi would be missed. The meeting continued on, but not one master suggested a replacement for the most recent loss of their own.

* * *

You never know what you have until it's gone.

That statement couldn't be more true for Anakin Skywalker right now. As a Jedi, he never really had possessions. He missed his mother the first time he left. He had missed the padawan braid dangling over his shoulder when he was first knighted. He certainly missed his right arm after Geonosis. But never after any of these had he felt this half-empty, half-crushing guilt feeling. It had been five months since Anakin and his former master, Obi-Wan, had gone to the planet Jabiim to help the other Jedi posted there.

Four months since the death of his master.

The Republic's crushing defeat had left Anakin without his best friend, and for nothing. They had lost. Only several thousand troopers and Anakin had made it off the planet's surface (another two-hundred had died in an ambush in space).

Obi-Wan's death continued to play over and over in his head, reminding him of how he could have saved him. The blasted Jedi had raced towards a fallen AT-AT walker, trying to rescue as many beings as possible-friend or foe. Anakin had felt the tremor in the Force just seconds before it had exploded, killing everyone within a thirty- foot radius of the walker, including Obi-Wan. He had just stood there in shock, his mind not registering the loss.

Anakin had been numb all the way to Coruscant, not talking to anyone, just lying in his quarters staring at the now empty bunk across from him. The pain hadn't kicked in until after he reached his apartment. Anakin had kept his head down, not wanting to see traces of his former master anywhere. He collapsed on his bed, so tired, yet sleep would not claim him. His eyes trailed to the far wall, and Anakin froze. There were pictures on the wall, of him and his friends, but one stood out. It was the one taken shortly after Anakin's knighting, with him and Obi-Wan standing together, arms draped over each other's shoulders. Anakin's heart seized, seeing the look of absolute joy on his friend's face, the smile that reached his gray eyes.

A wave of fresh pain crashed over him as he realized he would never see the man ever again, and suddenly he was on his knees in the 'fresher, vomiting his lunch for all he was worth. Anakin shakily wiped his mouth and got to his knees.

Suddenly memories floated back to him. Fights, harsh words, sometimes even physical blows, all of the things Anakin had ever done to hurt his master, he remembered all of them. The guilt was unbearable now, his failure leaving a gaping hole in his heart. Anakin's thoughts kept returning to the thought of Obi-Wan, hurt and dying, with no one there to comfort him in his last moments. No one deserved to die alone, certainly not Obi-Wan.

After his mother's death, Anakin had sworn to himself that he would not let harm come to anyone else he loved. And he had failed again. His master was now dead. Anakin had been dreaming of Obi-Wan, the same way he had before his mother died. And it scared him more than any battalion of super battle droids ever had. It scared him because last time Anakin had been too late, and his mother had died.

Of course, he hadn't known what to make of the nightmares, showing only a man running forward, followed by a terrible explosion. Anakin only now realized that was Obi-Wan running toward the AT-AT walker, and it made him sick that he had failed to figure that out before.

He had no way of knowing the nightmares would only get worse.

**Woo! Ok, so like I said in the author's note, I am completely rewritting this story, and I think this works a lot better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! So this is chapter two, re-written, and I really want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I promise this is going to be a lot better. There is quite a bit of torture in this chapter, and it may or may not be a little graphic. I'm not exactly sure. Just a little warning for the more squeamish ew-torture peoples out there.**

He had long since lost track of the time he'd spent in this wretched place.

In the first few days—or were they mere hours?—Obi-Wan had been able to tell whether it was night or day depending on the dim light filtering in through tiny cracks in the stone walls.

That was before the torture began, when Alpha was still by his side and he could count on a rescue from the Republic or Anakin soon enough. Obi-Wan didn't remember anything after the explosion that had knocked him out cold when a certain ARC clone trooper fell on him. They had been forgotten for a while, occasionally waking up to small bowls of _something_ passing as food and a little water. Talking hadn't done them good, for both knew of what lay ahead if they were truly captured by Separatists.

Finally, their captor came for a visit.

Asajj Ventress.

She had come to gloat over her latest success, carrying on the usual seemingly polite conversations with Obi-Wan, warning of far worse days to come. He didn't doubt her threats for a second. She eventually left, leaving the two men alone to silently contemplate the meaning of her words.

Obi-Wan and Alpha had been separated after a while, with Obi-Wan being taken—well, dragged really—from their shared cell into one of his own. There, he had been bound, gagged and chained to a wall. How uncivilized. The rough leather straps bit into his wrists when he moved and there was no way to move for basic necessities. Annoying, yes. Humiliating, a bit. Painful….not nearly as much as what came almost immediately after.

The cell must have had Force-dampeners built into the walls, for he could no longer sense or use the Force. He had panicked in the beginning—the Force was as much a part of him as one of his limbs. Having that taken from him after having it nearby since he could remember…that was a severe blow.

Ventress had waltzed into the small room hours later, mocking the Jedi glaring at her on the floor as the guards behind her laughed stupidly. Obi-Wan merely rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh when she listed the many faults of the Jedi Order.

He regretted taking such times for granted.

Ventress motioned to a guard, who unchained the Jedi from the wall and hauled him to his feet, still bound. Obi-Wan began to notice the many—rather scary looking—instruments the guards carried, and the chains and manacles on the walls.

He soon learned what they were for.

It started simple enough, nothing he hadn't faced before; the electro shocks, the blows, the hurling about being unable to defend himself. It was mere child's play compared to some of the injuries he had sustained over the past few years alone. Yes, it hurt, but he handled it with ease.

And then came the more aggressive devices. Obi-Wan remembered a needle slipping into his arm, twisting away from whatever it contained and being stunned by a beefy fist. He hadn't known what the concoction inside was for but it soon became all too clear. As soon as the liquid entered his system, Ventress took just the tip of a vibroblade and barely nicked his arm. It was tiny, something he could have gotten from a mishap inside the archives or maybe from a piece of parchment from one of the more crude planets out there. But _this_ cut. This cut felt as if his entire arm was being sawed through with a dull knife. It kriffing _hurt_, just that one little cut, and suddenly Obi-Wan knew what the drug had been.

He recalled reading about a few types of drugs that enhanced pain receptors in the brain and lowered pain thresholds. In some cases, the slightest scratch meant unbearable agony.

Ventress smirked as he cried out from the one little cut, knowing the drug's effects were working and this wouldn't take long at all.

Obi-Wan knew he was strong; he was a Jedi, after all. They were trained for situations like these, taught how to avoid capture and survive torture if the latter happened. But nothing could prepare him for the onslaught his nerves were taking; nothing could stop the screams ripped from his throat. Each and every second ticked by at an unbearably slow rate, bringing more and more pain.

Obi-Wan was slammed against and cuffed to the wall by his wrists, spread-eagled, head banging against rough stone. He cried out when someone—he couldn't be sure who—took a whip to his back, again and again, until he no longer knew how many lashes there had been. Vibroblades sliced easily through skin and muscle like a sailboat through water, and lightsabers burned his skin when they almost touched him. The drug only enhanced what would have already been agony, making the assault on his body a million times worse.

Ventress laughed cruelly the whole time, watching when she wasn't busy inflicting pain on the Jedi herself.

Finally, after what must have been hours of torture, pain and humiliation, it finally ceased. He was dropped to the floor, chained to the wall once more, kicked sharply in the ribs and left alone. His throat was raw from screaming, his always neat and pristinely kept tunics were slashed and soaked with blood. Obi-Wan could barely move; not that he wanted to, it was too painful to even roll over.

He was only glad that there was nobody to see him cry.

* * *

That day was three months ago.

Obi-Wan only knew the time that had passed because Ventress told him, another tactic to get him to break. In the beginning, when the hope of a rescue was still a possibility, he had stayed strong by reassuring himself of the inevitable Anakin rushing to his aid without thinking first, boasting of his latest triumph and taunting his former Master about having to save his rear-end once more. He could count on his former padawan to save him. Anakin would come for Obi-Wan. He always did.

Ventress taunted him again and again about the lack of Republic troops storming the prison. Obi-Wan wouldn't listen, too caught up in the newest torture to hear her words. Even when he screamed and sobbed in pain, when his faith in the Force wavered ever so slightly, he hadn't given up hope. He repeated one sentence on his head over and over again, just to keep himself sane.

_Anakin will come…Anakin will come…he will…will…AH! _A sharp cry echoed the one in his mind as a vibroblade dug into his shoulder, scraping the bone as warm, sticky blood rushed down his arm. Obi-Wan had never experienced this kind of assault on his body, this burning pain that never ceased or lessened, growing worse with each waking moment.

And by the time Ventress told him how much time had passed, Obi-Wan had long since given up on hopes of a rescue. Of course he had expected the chance that if losing one Jedi meant the lives of others would be saved, then no doubt the council wouldn't waste valuable resources on rescuing _him_. The reject padawan who would have been a farmer if Qui-Gon Jinn hadn't been kind enough to give him a second chance, who left the Order and then expected to automatically be let in again when he changed his mind, who ultimately failed his Master in the end. Of course the Jedi wouldn't deem him worthy enough to be saved when an entire planet needed what would have been spent on saving his pathetic life. If Obi-Wan died here, then it wouldn't be for nothing if lives elsewhere were saved.

But Anakin….Obi-Wan knew his former apprentice well enough to know that nothing could stop him if someone he loved was in danger. If Anakin didn't come for him, then it meant he didn't care. Obi-Wan supposed he never did anyway. And why should he? Anakin never wanted him as his master; he hated him for not dying instead of Qui-Gon. He wouldn't even let Obi-Wan touch him anymore, shrugging the offensive hand off his shoulder when his Master was only trying to help. Anakin never came for him like he usually did. He left Obi-Wan there to die.

The day he realized that was the day Obi-Wan had given up any hope of surviving this hell. That was the day he gave in to Ventress.

He no longer tried to struggle against her poisonous words. He begged and pleaded with her to just end his measly life already, but she wouldn't take his pleas. Ventress didn't want mere words screamed when the pain she inflicted became too much; no, what she wanted was to break Obi-Wan's spirit completely, wanted to have the answer be "yes" the next time she asked him if he wanted to die instead of silence. Until that day came, Ventress swore she would never let her "favorite" prisoner go.

He had to be completely shattered before she let him die.

* * *

Anakin bolted upright once more, sobbing for breath as silent tears threatened him again. It was that dream again.

The one with Obi-Wan.

He had tried to explain to the council about his nightmares; he had been accused of being in denial. Padme's eyes glazed over if he started speaking of his belief that his Master was still alive. Anakin would find a way to rescue his Master; he simple would not let Obi-Wan die.

The bond still quivered with his pain as Anakin clenched his eyes shut so as to not let the tears fall. He wouldn't cry. Not now. He would when Obi-Wan was found and brought home safely, out of pure joy and relief. But until then, Anakin had to make do with the silent promise that he would save his Master soon.

Soon wasn't nearly soon enough, though.

**Okay, so this chapter was mainly Obi-Wan but I wanted to get Ani in there too. What did you think? I promise there will be more Ani/Obi fluff to come, but unless you review that won't happen. But have no fear, dear readers: An Obi rescue is on the way! **

**Remeber: The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, beginnings are so hard to start! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

Anakin had never thought about what life without Obi-Wan would be like. He was always just…_there_. Now that he was gone, it felt like a huge part of his life was missing. Like there was a huge, Obi-Wan-sized hole in his heart. And it kriffing _hurt_.

He had insisted on staying in the same quarters, even though it was a Master/Padawan apartment, not to mention all the painful memories there. Mace Windu and Yoda had insisted on him moving out, but Anakin was just stubborn. It wasn't so much that he wanted to move out; it was that he didn't want anyone else moving _in_. If someone else moved in, then Obi-Wan's Force-signature that still lingered in the rooms would be extinguished, all of the small decorations his Master insisted weren't possessions would be removed and discarded. Anakin didn't want people taking away the last remnants he still had of his friend.

He'd never thought about how much it would hurt when his Master was gone, either. In the months that followed his death, Anakin realized that he loved him. Not as much as Padme or his mother, obviously, but still love nevertheless. They were best friends, brothers in arms. Obi-Wan was the closest thing Anakin ever had to a father, and it hurt to lose him so suddenly.

And weren't the nightmares supposed to stop after someone died? They had with his mother. Why weren't they with Obi-Wan?

Every night, Anakin dreamed of his Master lying broken and bloody on the ground, being hurt, needing Anakin. It was never enough proof for the council; again, they said he was in denial and shock. No matter how much he tried—he wouldn't beg, Anakin Skywalker did _not_ beg—they wouldn't listen to him. Not that they ever did in the first place. But seriously, this was one of their own members that needed help, and they deliberately chose to ignore him. And Anakin resented them for it.

Until the one night when he decided he wouldn't be ignored any longer.

* * *

_Anakin…_

His eyes snapped open and wildly looked around the room, unsure as to what woke him. Something had too; he always slept in when he was home from a mission. A faint nudge against his mind, and there it was again.

_Anakin help…_

Anakin shot upright in bed, heart wildly pounding. That voice…that voice was so familiar…it couldn't be…could it?

_Anakin, please, you…you_ have _to hear this…_

There was no doubt that was Obi-Wan in his mind, speaking through the bond. His Master was alive, definitely alive!

_Master?_

_Anakin. _The relief was evident in the voice in his mind. Obi-Wan sounded as if he was miles away, which he probably was. Even though they were speaking through the bond, Obi-Wan sounded very, very tired and hurt.

_Anakin…need—need help…please…_

_Master, where are you?_

_D-don't know...just hurry….hurry, please, I—AHHH!_ The connection was cut short abruptly. Anakin groaned and clutched his head as a searing bolt of pain went through his mind; Obi-Wan was hurt…or being hurt.

_Master! Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan answer me!_

There was no answer. Anakin panicked and sobbed "Master" as the bond went silent once more. That was it, that was the last straw. He wasn't about to let Obi-Wan die because a few kriffing Jedi on the kriffing council. Anakin threw off the bed covers and started to get dressed, shaking slightly with fear clutching at his heart. He had to get to Obi-Wan.

Now.

* * *

Ki-Adi-Mundi was _not_ in a good mood; Anakin soon found this out as he dangled upside-down in the air, held by the Force. Maybe knocking on his door in the middle of the night was a bad idea after all.

A yawning Master Mundi walked through the door as it whooshed open—what the _kriff_ was he still wearing his tunics for?—, frowning at the Jedi hanging in front of him.

"Skywalker, it is second hour. What do you want?" he asked grouchily. Anakin yelped as he was dropped to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, he did his best to look presentable.

"Master, I know I've said this before but I felt Obi-er, Master Kenobi! He's in danger, I can feel it, I need to go after him."

Ki sighed. "Skywalker, we have discussed this already. It is time to let go—

"_Please,_ Master! I _heard _him through the bond, he needs my help! Aren't Jedi taught to trust their instincts?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"My instincts are telling me that he is alive! Master he's hurt, there isn't much time!" _Please believe me _he added silently. Master Mundi regarded him silently for a moment, staring at him as if he were some never before seen species. Then—

"Alright."

A small flicker of hope lit inside Anakin as he smiled gratefully at Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Come on."

* * *

_Anakin isn't coming._

It had taken most of his remaining strength to send that message—and it hadn't worked. Anakin wouldn't be coming to his rescue.

If he could groan he would have. Obi-Wan was far too exhausted to do much more than breath, let alone make a sound or stop the few tears that trickled down his cheeks. Even with the Force-dampeners and all the pain making his thoughts fuzzy, he had saved up enough energy to open the bond _just enough_ to get Anakin's attention. Most of his Force abilities were either blocked by the dampeners or spent killing the muscle maggots he'd been fed before….

Unfortunately, Ventress happened to walk in and sensed what he was doing. Obi-Wan had been too absorbed in his own mind that he hadn't noticed her, and was subsequently yanked away from the bond with a sharp kick. He was "punished" severely, and Ventress had made it so he could never try another attempt like that.

When she first brought it in, Obi-Wan hadn't known what to make of it. Whatever it was looked like a piece of black cloth, and it reeked of the Dark Side. The little bits of Force he could sense screamed a warning at him: _Get away, get away now, brace yourself, do something to protect yourself, anything, GET AWAY! _

Obi-Wan couldn't struggle, it hurt too much, and when the…the _thing_ was forced over his head, he couldn't even scream. He reached out to the Force, but as soon as he did, a sharp pain went through his mind. Stang, it burned! For the first time in his life, when he reached for the Force, it hurt. It hurt like karking hell! Never before had his _own _Force powers been his enemy, a weapon used against him. Ventress smirked as he thrashed and writhed in pain, gloating over yet another victory. She soon left the struggling Jedi alone, probably to turn her attention to Alpha, if he was even still alive.

Obi-Wan sobbed in defeat as the mask's darkness flooded his mind, replacing hope with despair and fear. There would be no escape; he would die here. He knew it was the mask talking, overruling his own thoughts but it was so _convincin_g, maybe he should give up….

* * *

Anakin slid into the pilot's sit (unfortunately for Ki-Adi-Mundi) and punched in the coordinates the Force whispered to him. He ignored Ki's worried look and pursed lips and shot into hyperspace, pushing the medical ship they borrowed far passed its capacity. Master Mundi insisted on taking the medical ship, as neither of the two men knew what condition their fellow Jedi would be in….if he was still alive.

_Hold on Master, I'm coming!_

* * *

Master Mundi pressed a finger to his lips as the two crouched in an air duct, just over the fortress's command center. Getting in had been far too easy; the guards were strong but stupid, there were no real challenges except not getting caught by the security cameras. Now all they had to do was check the computer files for some sort of prisoner list…

…which was being guarded by possibly the biggest, most muscular man Anakin had ever seen. Strong, huge—but probably extremely dumb. With a wave of his hand and a nudge of the Force, Ki-Adi sent the guards drink spilling onto his lap. With a few curses that would make a Hutt blush, the guard went off to clean himself up.

Anakin removed the grate and dropped to the ground, hurrying over to the computer. Fingers flying over the keys, his eyes widened as he check the files.

"Here he is!" Anakin whispered excitedly, "Cell seventeen, block C. And there's a clone too; cell four block B. I knew it!"

"Very good, Skywalker. I'll get the clone, you get Master Kenobi." Anakin was already halfway gone by the time Ki finished his sentence. Master Mundi shook his head at the Knight rushing after his beloved master before going the opposite way.

Anakin silently ran through the halls, feet flying, heart pounding. He made sure to not be seen even as his control started slipping with the knowledge that Obi-Wan was close by.

_Don't you dare die on me now, Master, or I will kill you._

There! Block B! He was almost to cell seventeen when the Force warned him of something coming. Quickly ducking behind a corner, Anakin peered his head around the corner as Ventress stalked out of the room, spitting curses at the guards. Part of Anakin fumed at seeing her, knowing she was the cause of Obi-Wan's pain, and part of him wanted to laugh at her, seeing her so angry and knowing _Obi-Wan_ was probably the one who annoyed her so much.

He waited until Ventress and the guards were gone, then slipped into the cell before the door closed. Anakin's eyes narrowed at the dim lighting, and a wave of nausea washed over him as he sensed the Force dampeners that would have any weakened Jedi sick to their stomach. A click and a soft hiss sounded as he snapped on his lightsaber, the light illuminating the small, dank room.

What he saw broke his heart.

**Whoo! Finally finished! Obviously the last part is basically the original with minor tweaks, but I think it came out nice. And with a cliffy! I promise there will be an update in the next three or four days, and if not, then repeat that sentence until I do.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**PS: If you want to know more about the muscle maggots and Sith Torture Mask, then look it up on Wookiepeidia. Obik out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So like I said before, this chapter is a lil' descriptive in the first part.**

A wave of nausea washed over Anakin as he viewed the sight before him, the glow of his lightsaber spreading light over the horrifying scene.

There was blood splattered on the floor, the walls. The smell of vomit and other things he preferred not to think about was thick in the already horribly scented cell, making Anakin gag. He looked around the room in horror, seeing the chains and various torture devices scattered around the cell, hearing the clicking sound of the tiny claws of some small animal scatter across the floor. Anakin walked over to one wall and picked up a scary-looking instrument, noticing the blood encrusted handle and chains. The Force whispered to him of the suffering that had occurred here, with these very items. He was so engrossed in his observations that he didn't notice the prone figure on the floor until the Force warned him of another presence, and he finally looked at the far wall.

And saw Obi-Wan.

For a brief, terrifying moment, Anakin thought he was too late. There was no Force signature from his Master, not a whisper from the bond or a single movement. Anakin momentarily forgot how to breathe. And then, by some Force miracle, he heard the tiniest groan come from the man on the floor. His heart started beating again as he dropped to his knees besides Obi-Wan.

If he hadn't been there, Anakin would have never believed the whimpering, shivering ball huddled against the wall was his Master.

His wrists and ankles were bound by rough leather straps, a gag was tied behind his head and a chain connected him to the wall, keeping him from moving. Anakin's heart constricted painfully, seeing Obi-Wan chained up like an animal. He easily sliced through the chain with his lightsaber, then picked up a discarded vibroblade and cut through the straps. He loosened the gag and gently turned Obi-Wan over, cradling his head in his lap. Anakin frowned at the strange black mask covering his Master's face, and promptly removed it. Obi-Wan gasped and shuddered but made no other movement as Anakin threw the mask away, sensing the Dark Side woven into the fabric.

He smiled in relief as Obi-Wan's weak Force signature returned, blinking back tears as he observed the damage done.

"Oh, Master." He whispered softly, brushing a hand through his Master's hair, "What did she do to you?"

Cuts, whip marks, burns and bruises all marked the places not covered by tattered tunics. Whatever skin wasn't covered with blood and grime was extremely pale, and he was much too thin, as if he hadn't eaten in months (which he probably hadn't). Obi-Wan's short hair was now to his shoulders again, matted to his head by dried blood, which turned the color from auburn to brown.

The Jedi Master whimpered as he was lifted into strong arms, curling into a tight ball of agony. Anakin pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and whispered, "I'm gonna get you out of here, Master, don't worry."

With that, Anakin raced down the hallways with his Master in his arms, not caring who noticed him only caring that he needed to get to the ship immediately, for Ventress would no doubt be heading their way. The few guards he did pass were too slow to catch up to him as he dashed onto the landing pad, where Ki-Adi-Mundi was waiting already.

"Skywalker." He acknowledged before he looked down at the ball in Anakin's arms and visibly blanched. "What…?"

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted him. Ki-Adi pulled out his lightsaber and shouted at Anakin to get the ship ready.

"We are about to see some company!"

Anakin ran up the ramp and into one of the two medical rooms, passing the clone on the way. He gently set Obi-Wan down on the bunk and gave him a pained look.

"I'll be back, Master," he promised before heading to the cockpit. Anakin powered the ship up and lowered the ramp, swinging it towards the Jedi Master now fighting with Ventress. Master Mundi jumped aboard along with Ventress, but managed to kick her off. Anakin waited until he sped into the cockpit to slam the hyperspace switch and shoot off towards Coruscant. As soon as they were in hyperspace, Anakin ran into the main bay without another word. He barely noticed the clone in the other room, bandaging Force-knows-what-kind-of injuries as Anakin hurried to the other room, grabbing a med-pac as he went.

The door made a soft hissing sound as it closed, but he barely noticed. In the better light, Obi-Wan looked far worse than he had before. Anakin slowly approached the bed, a little bit scared at what he might find. He carefully sat on the edge of the bunk that held his still balled-up Master, reaching one hand out to take a smaller, scarred one in his, maybe to try and remind himself that this was real. He'd saved his Master and they were on their way home, things would be back to normal soon enough. Obi-Wan was safe and relatively sound.

Anakin cursed when he found no painkillers or medications in the med-pac—just some bandages, bacta patches, burn salve, and cleansing wipes. It would have to do. They'd have to wait to get back to the healers for proper treatment. For now, he'd have to do the best he could.

One last concerned glance at his Master, and Anakin set to work.

Cleaning off caked blood and grime, bandaging wounds, checking for fractures and breaks—one broken rib, fractured wrist—and overall fixing his friend up as best he could, all the while wincing sympathetically at the pitiful mewls and whimpers he didn't even know Obi-Wan was capable of making. It was long, slow, hard work. There were some wounds Anakin would have preferred not to see, added to the occasional sob when he worked on a sensitive place.

Finally, Anakin stepped back to admire his handiwork. Instead of weapons, Obi-Wan now looked like he was attacked by a barrage of bacta patches and linen rolls. There wasn't more than an inch of skin left uncovered, either by bandage or bruise. Anakin had scoured the ship and found a clean pair of pants and a loose tunic that were both far too big for his Master, but at least it was something other than the shredded remains of cloth now kicked into the corner. The young knight decided there was nothing more to help with here, and with a concerned glance, he gently tucked a thin sheet around the unconscious man before heading into the cockpit once more.

* * *

Space travel was far too tedious for one as impatient as Anakin Skywalker. As soon as he arrived back in the room with his fellow Jedi he was informed that they overshot Coruscant by almost a day. He groaned and plopped down in the pilot's seat.

Ki-Adi-Mundi pursed his lips and leaned forward. "Well?"

Anakin sighed—he'd really rather not talk about it—but Master Mundi was the reason he was here in the first place. He deserved to know (besides the fact the he was a council member and therefore able to demand answers from lower-status knights like him). With shaky breaths, Anakin was barely able to relay his story after the two Jedi split up. Ki-Adi's frown deepened as he heard the story from the knight radiating mute shock and anger into the Force. As soon as he finished, Anakin dropped his head into his hands.

"It's all my fault! I should've been there sooner, I should've _done_ something!" he lamented.

Ki-Adi uncertainly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault, no one could have foreseen or stopped this. When we get back to Coruscant, I am going to deny saying this; but the council was wrong in not believing you this time. I apologize for our stubbornness."

Anakin just stared at the Jedi Master in shock, his mind slow to process rational thought. A council member. Apologized. For being irresponsible. To _him_. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Anakin would have laughed and bragged about his never-before heard of accomplishment. Instead, he merely nodded his thanks. He might never forgive the council for not believing him, for putting his Master in even more pain than could have been avoided.

**Okay, seriously sorry for the delay. I was right in the middle of posting this chapter when BAM! Power goes out cause of Hurricane Sandy. Luckily I got it back within 24 hours. I think this one ended a little soon, but still. R and R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long! You know how hard school can be! And if you don't…LUCKY!**

_The first thing he was aware of, like all the other times he awoke, was pain. Sharp, endless, bitter pain. It never ceased, not even when she left after hours of torture, for it had long since stopped being interrogation for information. No, she wanted him to suffer, for some unimaginable reason. Obi-Wan no longer denied that this—obsession—over breaking him wasn't merely for war purposes only._

_He'd never experienced this before. Of course, there had been times when a rogue terrorist cell or separatist commander had inflicted a few bumps and bruises and shocks on him, but never before had his entire body hurt all at once. Burning, unyielding pain followed him everywhere, even in the few respites of unconsciousness he so relished now, as they provided a temporary escape from this hell. The cuts, burns, incisions, whip marks, poisons—the Sith mask, twisting the light inside of him until there was nothing but darkness; just layer upon layer of the intense agony he'd endured so far, with far more to come. The mental anguish that the Jedi would not be coming to his rescue still stung terribly, as did the fact that he meant so little to the boy he'd raised. Hunger and thirst were constant issues; the dull ache Obi-Wan was used to from not enough rations in battle had evolved into a beast tearing his insides apart._

_This time when he woke was no different. The pain was still there, though strangely lessened. Perhaps he was—finally—dying. Or maybe Ventress was just using yet another tactic to break him. Wonderful. Though, there was something off..._

_Why was he warm?_

_It was a strange sensation after so many months of cold air on chilled flesh barely warmed by tattered rags that once passed as clothing. Was that a blanket on him? And why was it so bright? Wait…did he smell…bacta?_

_Obi-Wan opened his eyes, blinking slightly in the harsh light, to find himself in familiar settings. A ship. Not just any ship. A Jedi Medical cruiser. He would recognize it anywhere—unfortunately, he and Anakin had a history of returning to Coruscant on some of these._

_For a moment, joyful, almost giddy relief flowed through him as he sat upright on the narrow bunk. Obi-Wan had the strangest urge to giggle—something Jedi Masters did _not_ do. A tiny smile flickered around his lips. He was saved! Finally! He was finally going home, after so many months, after dreaming of it for so long, he was—_

_Dreaming. He'd dreamed of a rescue before—who said this was any different?_

_Obi-Wan slumped in defeat, bitter disappointment taking place once again. Another dream. That's all it was. A fabricated fantasy to escape the cruel world of his reality. Obi-Wan couldn't help the small sob of despair; he'd had his hopes resurrected and demolished all in the space of a few measly seconds…_

_The sound of footsteps headed his was had Obi-Wan tensing in fear. She was coming; there was no escaping what would surely come next. Pure, unconscious instinct had him lying down on the bunk again, thin blanket pulled tightly around him. The Jedi in him told Obi-Wan not to fear, to be calm and rational, to let the Force deal with everything. The human part of him screamed at him to be terrified, to brace himself._

_The footsteps drew closer; the door opened. Sheer panic began to rise inside of him._

"Master?"

_Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing ragged and hurried. Soon there'd be pain, he just knew it._

"Master, what's wrong?"

_He had to endure, had to fight, for what good was a Jedi to others when he couldn't protect himself?_

"Obi-Wan? Oh, Sith—Master, wake up!"

_Obi-Wan flinched hard when a hand touched his shoulder; hands brought pain, hands hurt, hands meant blows and weapons…_

"Hush now…shh, shhh, it's just a nightmare…nothing's going to hurt you now, Master, I promise….shhh…"

_A warn hand gently cupped his cheek, but he knew better. She'd done this so many times. She'd be gentle with him, make him believe he was safe, only to roughly snap Obi-Wan back to reality with a sharp slap or deep stab._

"Please wake up, Obi-Wan, you're scaring me. Shh, you don't have to be scared anymore; I'll protect you. You're safe; no one is ever going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that."

_Why did that voice sound so familiar? Wait a minute…was it…Anakin? No, it couldn't be Anakin. Anakin didn't care anymore; he'd left him to die…but still…_

_Anakin?_

"I'm here_._"

_A gentle nudge brushed against his mind, soothing and welcome. Anakin!_

"Master." Obi-Wan felt a hand wrap around his own as his eyes fluttered open—something that felt like a tremendous effort. A very concerned looking Anakin Skywalker was leaning over him, worry evident in his eyes, smiling in relief as his Master looked up at him.

_Really…really you? Safe? _Speaking was out of the question; his throat was terribly dry, and at the moment, closed with unshed tears. Obi-Wan silently thanked the Force for their bond.

"Yes, Master. It's me, you're safe now."

_Hurts…_

"I know, I couldn't find any pain meds onboard. Just relax; we should be back at the temple soon."

_Anakin…_

"Hush, there will be time to talk later. You need some rest; you look awful, quite frankly." Anakin teased gently, though his tone was laced with worry and betrayed his feeling of being so lost without Obi-Wan. He gently laid his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, pressing a tender sleep compulsion against the weary mind. Obi-Wan complied easily and closed his eyes, satisfied that he was safe for now. Exhaustion claimed him once more as he drifted off again.

Anakin sat by his Master's beside for a long time, occasionally interrupted by Master Mundi checking in on the both of them. The Cerean Jedi had been a bit disappointed that he had missed Obi-Wan's brief period of wakefulness, but it was overshadowed by concern for his fellow Master's condition. He sporadically asked the younger knight if he would like for Ki to watch over Obi-Wan, but Anakin refused. He tended to be fidgety, nervous when his Master was hurt—this time was no different. Anakin just stayed by Obi-Wan's side, listening to his quiet breathing and irritably smoothing invisible crinkles on the thin blanket draped lovingly over his Master's form, content to be near Obi-Wan after so long.

Sometimes, there were the occasional nightmares and flashbacks he had to deal with, signified with a whimper and trembling muscles, eyes squeezed shut tight. Anakin would soothingly stroke Obi-Wan's hair, just like his Master had done for him when he was a child suffering from similar conditions. At first, Obi-Wan had shied away from the touch, fearing it would result in yet more pain; he just wasn't used to being touched softly. But as Anakin continued his tender ministrations, he gradually accepted the comfort. The weak nuzzle against Anakin's palm let him know his actions were welcome and comforting to one who had been starved of affection and gentle touches for so long.

Anakin barely noticed when Ki-Adi-Mundi called back to tell him that they had entered friendly space, nor when he informed him of their descent into Coruscant. All thoughts were focused on the man lying so weak and fragile—a state Obi-Wan Kenobi should never be—on the small bunk. A fierce need to protect him, to keep him safe, and to care for him, washed over Anakin as he gently wrapped Obi-Wan in his much-too-large cloak and picked him up, wincing at the tiny, protesting mewl the action provoked.

And as he carried his Master out of the ship to where the surely awaiting Healers were bound to be, Anakin Skywalker made a silent promise of revenge against the monster that had hurt his sweet natured friend.

**Done! Finally! Again, so sorry this took so long—school+writer's block= NO NEW CHAPTER! ****L As always, reviews are appreciated and highly accepted. And if you want to see something in the next chapter (i.e. some more Ani/Obi bonding, a fight, maybe a serious setback you want to see—something like that) just say it in the review…PLEASE do, cuz I'm running a lil' low on ideas here…**

**Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so a lot of you who reviewed said you wanted a major setback in this chapter. And so that is what shall happen! Seriously sorry for the delay; writer's block, you know?**

**The-writer1988: I will definitely put your suggestion in later, thanks for the feedback!**

Anakin had never seen a Healer cry before. First time for everything, he supposed.

Obi-Wan's long-time friend and Healer Bant Eerin was waiting for them when the Jedi arrived at the Temple, two gravistrechers floating next to her. Anakin was thankful the temple hangar was empty this time of night; their small group would have made quite a commotion.

Ki-Adi-Mundi had already set the clone down on one stretcher and was talking solemnly with Master Eerin, who looked more and more worried by the second. As he drew closer, Anakin saw Bant quickly wipe away a tear and place a webbed hand over her mouth. Bant glanced over at the approaching knight and gasped, all thoughts of the Jedi Master next to her forgotten.

"Obi?" she whispered softly as Anakin laid his Master down on the second stretcher. Anakin and Ki exchanged glances as the Healer gently brushed back a lock of hair from her best friend's bruised face. The two Jedi sensed they weren't needed anymore and began walking towards the main hall, though Anakin went a bit reluctantly. The Jedi Master saw the look of hesitation and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"You did well, Skywalker. Master Kenobi owes you his life, as well as the clone trooper. Well done."

Anakin blinked, unused to such praise from a Master. He offered a weak smile, "I couldn't have rescued him without your help, Master. Thank you."

Master Mundi nodded as they ambled down silent halls, their footsteps clattering against the stone floors. The two men walked slowly in silence for a few moments until Ki-Adi caught his companion glance back towards the hangar bay.

"Your Master will be fine, Skywalker. You know the Healers will take good care of him." He chided softly. Anakin nodded absently, turning his head behind him once more.

"Still…he might have a bad reaction if I'm not there…maybe I should go and stay near…?"

"Skywalker," Ki-Adi said sharply as he stepped in front of the younger Knight, "Master Kenobi will be just fine without you watching over him for a few hours. The Healers have some of the best technology and medical supplies in the galaxy, and will do everything they can to help him. You can visit when the Healers assess his condition; for now, go get some rest. You have certainly earned it. I or the Healers will contact you if you are needed or if you are allowed to see him. Understand?"

Anakin sighed, "Yes, Master," bowing respectfully as he did. The knight strode off towards the entrance hall; he was too restless to sleep in his quarters tonight, and he knew someone who could use a little good news right now…

* * *

"Anakin!"

Padme smiled joyfully as her husband walked through the door to her apartment, looking tired and stressed but happy. Anakin quickly swept her into an embrace as he reached her desk, literally sweeping his wife off her feet. Padme shrieked as Anakin lifted her into the air, laughing as she clutched his shoulders. When he put her down, thought, Padme smacked her husband's arm and tried to look angry.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded as they both plopped on an overly-plush couch, "You were supposed to come over!"

Anakin shrugged, "Oh, you know, the usual. A little lightsaber practice, a council meeting, rescuing Obi-Wan, some meditating. Same old, same old." He grinned, waiting for Padme's reaction. His wife's eyes widened considerably and she gasped.

"You did not!" she gaped at him open mouthed as he nodded, "Oh, Ani, that's wonderful! How is he?"

Padme regretted asking the moment a dark look crossed Anakin's face.

"Not…not well, Padme, he's…he's pretty hurt." Anakin struggled to get the words out, memories of his bruised and battered Master floating back to him. Padme scooted closer, lightly stroking his hand.

"Want to tell me about it?"

No, he didn't. He didn't want anyone else to know what had happened, wanted to keep the man's dignity intact. But this was _Padme_—she's known Obi-Wan for just as long as Anakin did, if not more by a few days. Anakin sighed and began to recount his tale, stopping every now and then to take a few deep breaths. He told Padme everything; the explosion, his nightmares, no one believing him, his fear that he would be too late, the horror he felt at the first sight of Obi-Wan back in the cell, how awful the wounds looked when he'd cleaned and bandaged them. By the time he was finished, he wife's eyes were sparkling with tears. She quickly wiped them away and gave him a watery smile.

"I'm glad he's back, now. Anakin, you did magnificent, saving your Master like that. Do you know who…mistreated him?" Padme asked carefully, not wanting to upset her husband.

Too late. Anakin's eyes darkened with a cold fury she'd never seen before. "Yes. That monster Asajj Ventress."

Padme's hand unconsciously floated up to the long scar over Anakin's eye; a gift from the same woman when they'd fought before. Gently, Padme turned Anakin's face toward hers. Once their eyes met, she smiled warmly and kissed him. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, smiling dreamily as they separated.

"You said the Healers would call you if you were needed, so let's get you rested up first. You'll be no good to Obi-Wan half dead with exhaustion." Padme teased. Anakin made a sour face.

"Now you sound like Master Mundi—hey!" Anakin protested as Padme shoved him off with a disgusted look, "What did I do?"

"You just completely killed the mood." She giggled as Anakin chased after her, slamming the door to their room as they ran in.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep_.

Anakin groaned as his tired mind fuzzily registered the annoying sound of his comlink going off. Grumbling to himself, he turned over and dragged a pillow over his ears to keep out the noise. His plan didn't work; leave it to Padme to expect him to take a call in the middle of the night. His wife gently shook his shoulder.

"Anakin," she murmured, "Your comlink is ringing."

"Unh. I'll call 'em back."

"It could be important."

"They'll leave a message."

"Do I need to do everything around here?"

"Who's the one who hasn't slept for two days here?"

Padme sighed in defeat. "I'll check the message then."

Anakin smiled and snuggled deeper into his pillow. He shot up in bed a moment later.

_The Healers will contact you if you are needed…_

Kriff.

Anakin tried to quell the rising sense of panic and foreboding he felt boiling in his stomach. _Calm down, Skywalker, _he mentally admonished himself, _it could be anything. The council could just want a report, or…or maybe you have a lightsaber class to teach, or…_

His heart sank as Padme dashed into the room, clutching his comlink so hard her knuckles were as white as her blood-drained face.

"That was the Healer's Ward," she said shakily, "They need you down there immediately. Something's wrong with Obi-Wan."

Anakin never flew out of bed so fast before.

* * *

He was pretty sure there would be some mentions of his actions in the next council meeting he went to.

The trip to the Healer's Ward was all a big blur to Anakin; he could remember running down the halls, nearly mowing down padawans and younglings in his wake and once almost tripping over Master Yoda (an easy mistake made by many a Jedi before). He barely saw the concerned looks on the few, nameless faces he passed, barely felt their concern in the Force. If a Healer needed you now, it could mean whoever you were close to was moments from dying and you needed to say goodbye, or perhaps you had the information that could mean life or death. Unfortunately, Anakin had been in both situations before.

Before he knew it, the knight was in front of the large white doors of the Healer's Ward and inside the sterile reception area that smelled to much like bacta and other medicines for his taste. Anakin rushed over to the small group of people in the center, recognizing Bant among the two other Healers.

"What's wrong?" Anakin demanded before Bant had a chance to speak, "Is he okay? What's going on?"

Bant placed her webbed hands on his arms, "Anakin, calm down. I'll explain everything in a moment, but just answer this; on the ship, did you give Obi-Wan any bacta?"

"Um…yeah, a lot."

"How much?"

"Uh, maybe about half a container?" Seeing the stricken look on Bant's face, Anakin immediately started to defend himself. "He was hurt, what was I supposed to do?!"

Bant didn't answer; instead, she put a few rushed notes into her datapad, murmured something to a tall green-skinned Rodian Master who hastily sped off, and exchanged concerned glances with the small padawan next to her. Only then did she sit Anakin down in a hard plastic reception chair.

"What is going on?" Anakin demanded, hands nervously bunching the fabric of his tunic.

Bant placed her hands over his. "Anakin, just calm down. Everything should be okay."

He barely caught her words, his mind hung up on _should be_. "What do you mean "should be"? Is my Master okay or not?!"

Bant anxiously wrought her hands. "Anakin…," she took a deep breath, "You know some of the things that happened to Obi when he was…_away_, yes?"

Anakin nodded slowly; he knew more than just some things.

"We were doing a scan of his…erm…insides…and we found something peculiar. We found out that while he was held captive, Obi-Wan was forced to eat these little creatures called muscle maggots." Her voice cracked, "Muscle maggots are little insects that once ingested, will begin to literally eat their host from the inside out."

Anakin felt the world shift under his feet as he felt the sudden urge to use the 'fresher. "So…are…are they…_active_?" he could barely get the words out, panic beginning to set in.

"That's the problem. Somehow, by some Force miracle, Obi-Wan managed to kill them with the Force. Or so he thought. The maggots merely went into a sort of hibernation period. They probably could have gone undetected for years, except they react to bacta."

Anakin paled.

"When you used the bacta on that ship, it entered his bloodstream like it'd supposed to, but it also woke up the maggots." Bant's great silver eyes were filled with tears by then, "Healer Selara should be starting surgery to remove them any second, and if everything goes well, we'll put Obi on antibiotics to remove any poisons or venom they might have carried."

"Is…will it work?" Anakin asked in a voice barely more than a whisper. Bant slowly shook her head.

"We don't know."

It was all he could do to drop his head into his hands and sob.

**Bum bum BUMM! Cliffhanger! Lol, obviously Obi survives, because I hate it when he dies in stories. But there is the setback you asked for, maybe a few side affects of you make a specific request for one. I have a funny scene planned out for next time, and once again, so sorry for the delay! Eighth grade is killing me!**

**Review, fav and follow! And Happy Holidays! (Why do I always update near a holiday?) ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly a day later before he got the commcall.

Anakin had virtually worn a hole in Padme's rug with his constant pacing, his wife's nerves almost as frayed as his were. He hadn't been able to sleep lest the nightmares catch up with him, and the few mouthfuls of food that reached his lips turned to ashes in his mouth.

Anakin practically dived for the comlink whenever it began beeping, though the first time it had been an ad for a speeder sale and then two more from the council with their nosiness and lack of mission reports from him. Then finally, _finally,_ he received a message from the Healers stating his Master was indeed alive and in a stable enough condition that Anakin was allowed to visit.

Thus his excitedly nervous mood as he reached the Healer's Ward in a record time of five minutes, thirty-eight seconds; a personal best, considering the unfortunate amount of time he spent here. The receptionist at the front desk smiled kindly at Anakin and pointed him in the direction of the recovery ward while silently mouthing the words "room fourteen". Anakin nodded his thanks and strode down the hallway, eager to reach his friend. He finally came across the desired location after what seemed like forever though it might have been less than a minute. His stomach was aflutter as he stared at the large black number 14 staring back at him, impatient to see his Master again though anxious as to what his condition might be. Drawing a deep breath, Anakin was about to press the activation button when the door whooshed open, revealing an exhausted looking Bant.

"Anakin!" The Mon Calamari seemed surprised to see him yet pleased nevertheless, "I should have known you would be here sooner or later."

The Knight barely returned her tired smile with a small twitch of his lips. "How…how is he?"

Bant's smile became a bit more strained. "Obi's doing well, considering all that has happened. The surgery went fine, the maggots taken care of. He's asleep now, he'll be sleeping for a while; we're giving him some pain killers and sedatives to keep him comfortable."

Anakin nodded, slightly disappointed that his Master wasn't awake though relieved he wasn't in any pain at the moment. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course." The Healer said as she pressed the activation button once more, "Unless some highly unlikely emergency happens, you can stay as long as you can stay awake."

The patient room wasn't very impressive; plain white walls, grey ceiling, and a stupid poster of a baby nexu stating "Hang in there"—cheerful. The only illumination was from the few machines beeping and whirring and the open window letting in relatively fresh air. Anakin's eyes immediately went to the small bed against the far wall that held a peacefully sleeping Obi-Wan.

With a quick parting glance to her friend and a pat on his shoulder, Bant left the room, leaving Anakin alone to his own devices. The young Jedi slowly ambled over to the bed and sat down on the edge, smiling at the sleeping form of his Master. Lines of pain and worry were faded somewhat in his sleep, yet they were replaced by bruises and contusions. He looked much to weak, and well…._delicate_. Anakin knew his friend would be horrified at the thought that he was considered delicate by him.

"Hey, Master." He whispered softly, wrapping one large, callused hand around Obi-Wan's small, thin one, "I got here as soon as I could—y'know, as soon as the Healers were sure you weren't—weren't—that you were okay."

His eyes roamed over Obi-Wan, the crisp white sheet covering his malnourished and mistreated body, hiding the damage done by the heartless monster Ventress. Anakin felt his anger rising once more at the thought of that wannabe Sith who so mercilessly hurt his Master. She had dared to cruelly _torture_ his friend simply because she hated the man who had been left at the mercy of those who had none. The knight would personally see to it that the bald harpy got what she deserved.

Obi-Wan's diminished Force-senses picked up on the negative vibe Anakin was emanating and he whimpered softly. Anakin was quick to soothe him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I missed you, you know, although I'll probably never admit that when you're awake. I know Jedi are supposed to release their feelings into the Force, and you probably would have wanted me to do the same with you, but it just didn't feel right. I knew you were alive, even when everyone told me I was wrong. No one would listen to me—I wasn't allowed to go after you, although I didn't know where to go anyway. It was so frustrating, Master!"

Anakin sighed; it felt a bit odd to be conversing with a less-than-conscious Obi-Wan who probably couldn't hear him. Yet it did feel nice to be releasing his feelings by talking—something he usually didn't do. Anakin had to admit, he had felt his emotions starting to boil over in the past few days.

The knight gently brushed his thumb over the rough skin of Obi-Wan's palm. "I'm almost glad you weren't there to see Jabiim, although I wish it had been under different circumstances. I did as well as could be expected of me; which means to say, I failed miserably. We lost so many good men, and all the Jedi who were there—I left before the final battle. Would you forgive me for running away like that?"

Of course he got no more of an answer than a turn of the head and a soft mumble.

"I'm so sorry for letting this happen, Obi-Wan. It's my fault you got hurt—I didn't rescue you soon enough. I know that if you were in my position you would've come for me a lot sooner. I didn't get you out of that mess soon enough—and for that I'm so, so sorry. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Ventress will pay for what she's done, I promise. No one hurts my Master and gets away with it."

With that promise, Anakin gently brushed a few stray strands of hair back from Obi-Wan's forehead and assured him that he'd be back to visit later, when his Master was awake.

**So, yeah, relatively short chapter. I had to get this one out fast 'cause of the cliffhanger in the last chapter, and I figured a sweet scene would be good enough to balance the angst in the last one. Also, one last thing: I'm offering a challenge kinda. If you have an idea for the next chapter, please leave a review with your idea and a little details. Please? I really want to see your take on this. Thanks! Especially to the people who review and have been sticking with the story this far.**


End file.
